


Obsidian and Rose Quartz -- an Omega Ruby Storylocke

by remipachu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topaz Poplar has just moved to Hoenn to escape an abusive mother, as well as finally see her father and get a chance to meet long-time pen pal Steven Stone. They decide to travel to Rustboro in hopes of seeing Steven, but quickly gets swept up in the affairs of Team Magma and the supposed corruption of the Hoenn League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Dear Steven,_

_This is my last day in Castelia. My birthday is tomorrow. The snow is falling all around me, the earliest I've ever seen, but I feel none of its romance. Honestly, I'm terrified. I hope my mom won't find me before I leave from Mistralton so early tomorrow morning. Everything is packed, my phone is nearby, my plane ticket is in my hand – all I have to do is take a train to the airport after I finish writing this letter. A few hours and I'll be free – it almost seems perfect._

_I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me. From sending me all those stones (hehe) to getting me an actual house – like, really? I haven't even met you and yet you consider me such a friend that you would do that for me. God, I hope I can meet you when I get to Hoenn. I know how busy you are, but it would just mean the world to me._

_I'll write you when I've reached my house in Littleroot, as I think it's called. I do wish we had a better method of communication, so I could tell you immediately when I've arrived instead of in a few days, but it is what it is. Hey, maybe we'll even be able to see each other every day soon enough. I'd love that so much. I'd finally have a friend so close to me all the time... I'm tearing up just think about it. Ha ha._

_I don't have much time now. Ampy is getting impatient, the silly thing. I'm putting a picture of her and me in the envelope so if we ever meet by chance then you'll know it's me._

_With love,_

_Topaz Poplar_


	2. Moss Agate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz gets their first pokemon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I didn't capitalize pokemon and their species' names on purpose. Why do you ask?

“Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts as we prepare for descent into Lilycove International Airport.” The pilot's voice rang clearly from the speakers, but hardly registered in Topaz Poplar's mind. Topaz was already running their mental checklist of what to do as soon as they touched down: _Okay, first I gotta get my suitcase with everything I need immediately, then I gotta catch a taxi to Littleroot – wait, do I have the money for that? Yes, I do. Then, I have to..._ This list went on in such a way that Topaz hardly noticed when the airplane actually touched the ground. They were shaken out of their thoughts by the pilot again, “Thank you for flying Unovan Airlines, and welcome to Lilycove City.”

Topaz snapped up, hitting their head on the overhead lights. They hissed a curse before slowly making their way through the crowd of people exiting the plane. They rushed to the baggage check area, impatiently got their suitcase, and hastily checked their wallet while looking for a taxi. They hailed down the first one they saw.

“Uh, c-can you take me to, um, L-littleroot?” Topaz stuttered. It had been a while since they'd spoken Hoennese to another person. It was their second language, but their mom forbade them from using it in the house.

“Sure!” the cab driver responded. They started to drive away from the airport, then spoke again. “Say, you speak Hoennese like a native. Don't get that often. Took a vacation or something?”

“N-no, actually,” Topaz replied, “I'm moving here today. My d-dad is a Hoennite, and he taught me w-when I was younger alongside Unovan.”

“Well, welcome to the region!” the driver exclaimed.

The rest of the drive was rather silent, aside from a few questions from Topaz, mainly to flex their use of Hoennese. The scenery passed by slowly, every second counting down to the proper beginning of Topaz's new life. Their breathing became heavy and nervous, their eyes darted from side to side. As soon as the taxi finally rounded a corner marked “Route 103 → Route 101”, Topaz's eyes widened. Soon they would reach Littleroot, their new home.

“Alright, we're here!” the taxi driver announced when they drove into Littleroot, “That'll be 5,000 Poke.” Topaz, with shaking hands, payed the driver, and stepped out of the car with their suitcase. The moving truck was already there, and unloading boxes into a modest two-story house. Topaz slowly walked over to a sign next to their new residence – “Topaz's House”. They smiled, and walked in.

Machamp movers were setting boxes down almost randomly. Nothing was unpacked, but the house was still filled with furniture. Topaz pondered this a bit before realizing that all this was a gift from Steven Stone. They blushed a bit, remembering this, and slightly prioritized meeting Steven. Then Topaz went to their room, set down their suitcase, and sat on their new bed.

The gravity of their new situation settled onto Topaz. Many things ran by in their head – _I'm free from mom, I can finally see dad, I can meet Steven, I'm living on my own... I can do whatever I want._ As their mind wandered from different things to do now, talking below reminded them of one thing – _I need to talk to Professor Birch!_

Topaz stood up and somewhat rushed down the stairs to exit the boxed-up house. They walked next door to a house marked “Professor Birch's House”, and knocked on the door. A girl about Topaz's age opened the door.

“Hey, who're you?” she greeted.

“I'm Topaz Poplar, your new neighbor,” Topaz answered.

“Oooooh, you're Topaz?” the girl responded, “Dad's been talking about you for a long time. I'm May Birch! You should come in!” May grabbed Topaz by the wrist and dragged them inside, waving her other arm about wildly. “Hey, mom! Bre--, um, April! This is our new neighbor, Topaz!”

“Hey,” Topaz said.

“It's very nice to meet you, Topaz,” Mrs. Birch greeted with a small smile. With a loud thumping down the stairs, another figure emerged – “April” Birch.

“U-um, hi, Topaz...” “she” greeted. “'S nice to meet you...” “She” gave a shy wave, obviously uncomfortable, and went back up the stairs.

“Soooooo, Topaz, why'd ya come over here?” May asked.

“I actually wanted to see if I could talk to your dad,” Topaz replied.

“Dad's... working in the field right now, I think...” May brushed her hair out of the way in thought, then gasped. “Right! He's just outside town, in Route 101! He's doing some kind of research on the Pokemon out there, like always, but I think you'll be fine if you talk to him.”

“Oh, okay,” Topaz smiled, “I'll see you later, then?”

“Yeah!” May exclaimed, “But be careful you don't go in the tall grass, alright? I dunno what it's like in Unova, but wild pokemon will jump out at you if you're not careful. I'm sure you'll be fine, though. See ya!” The two waved to each other, and Topaz left.

The walk to Route 101 was a short one. The path used by pedestrians was offset from the one for vehicles by a stretch of about six meters, but intertwined close to town. One could see myriad pokemon if they looked closely, and if they looked closer, they could see Professor Birch.

Topaz ran up to Birch, yelling. “Excuse me, Professor!” they called. Birch whirled around, dropping a pen and pad of paper. He stood up quickly, dusting himself off.

“Ah! Um, yes?” he questioned.

“I'm Topaz Poplar. I just moved here and--”

“You're Norman's kid!” the professor interrupted with a gasp. “Oh my goodness, it's good to finally meet you. Norman tells me so much about – oof, plants – you!” Professor Birch stumbled his way through the plants he was sitting in and settled himself in front of Topaz. “So, what can I do for you?”

“It's very nice to meet you too, Professor,” Topaz answered, “I was just wondering what the best, and safest, way to get to Petalburg was? I really wanna meet dad and I figured you would know...”

“Oh! That's easy!” he replied, “You just have to keep going down Route 101, cut through Oldale, then take Route 102 until you hit Petalburg. You can't miss it! And there are all kinds of fascinating pokemon on the-- Oh, right! Pokemon. You'll need one of those if you want to go anywhere in Hoenn safely.” Keeping up with his mile-a-minute mouth was difficult even for Topaz, a fast-talker themself.

“I have a mareep,” Topaz mumbled, “But she's not battle-bred.”

“Not to worry, Topaz!” Birch shouted, causing Topaz to stumble backwards, “I can give you a pokemon you can use anytime. A starter! Come with me!” The professor took off in a brisk walk, leaving Topaz rushing to catch up.

The two entered a small laboratory, where Birch immediately went to a case labeled “STARTERS”. He opened it, and revealed three Poke Balls with elemental symbols. He beckoned Topaz over, wanting them to choose one. Topaz went over their choices, and picked the grass-type.

“A good choice!” Birch announced, “That's a treecko. He's what we call 'modest', but I don't think that'll matter much, since he's actually kinda vain. You wanna name him?”

“Yeah...” Topaz answered, releasing the pokemon from its ball. “I think I'll call him Jared.”


	3. Chapter 2 -- Citrine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz finds out they have to go to Rustboro to officially become a trainer, and has their first battle ever.

“Sounds great!” Professor Birch boomed. His loud voice snapped Topaz out of their reverie from receiving a new pokemon, and they looked back at the professor.

“So, if I want to officially battle with him and everything, I have to get a license, right?” Topaz asked.

“A li-- right!” Birch rushed to a stack of papers on his desk. He took a hefty packed from the top of the pile and handed it to Topaz. “Okay! If you start filling this thing out now and have it finished before, uh... five, then you can get your license by tomorrow!” He took a pause for thought. “...That is, if you can get to Rustboro by tomorrow. After you go see your dad, you might want to head on over there. I'll fax over your papers as soon as you finish filling them out, so the processing office can expect to see you.” Topaz stared down at the papers, a strange look on their face. _How long will these take to fill out?_

“Uh... even if I don't have a license, I'll be able to use Jared to protect myself, right?” Topaz mumbled.

“Yep!” the professor answered cheerfully, “You can even have friendly matches!” Birch gasped. “Like with my daughter May! She told me before I left for work today that she'd be out near Route 103, looking for data for me! You should go battle her!”

“Um, okay?” Topaz muttered, “Yeah. Can I, uh, do that after I finish filling this out...”

“No!” Topaz was taken aback by this answer. “It's only noon! You've got five hours to fill that thing out! You just moved here – go have fun!” And with that, Professor Birch practically shoved them out of the lab and towards Route 101. He then promptly ran back to the building, leaving Topaz alone on the Route.

Topaz looked at the Poke Ball containing Jared quizzically. They pressed the center button with the Ball pointed downward. A laser-like light emitted from inside it as it opened, quickly shaping to form a treecko. Topaz smiled as their new pokemon looked up at them.

“Hey, Jared,” Topaz greeted, waving a little, “I'm Topaz! I guess I'm your trainer. The professor back there – you know him, right? – anyway, Birch said that I should battle his daughter, but I think that we should get to know each other a little bit first. After all, I'm kinda putting your life on the line a little bit here. What do you say?” At a little nod from Jared, Topaz pumped their fist into the air. “Alright! Now let's go train so we can kick May's ass!”

Topaz headed into the Route eagerly. Heeding May's words, they headed into the tall grass, where they knew wild pokemon would jump out at them. And so they did. A Bug-looking one at that.

“Okay, Jared! Our first battle! Go beat up that bug!” Topaz shouted. Jared looked at them, a skeptical look on his face. “What.” He tilted his head. “Oh, right. Pokemon have specific moves and stuff. Well, I don't really know what kinds of moves treecko have, so... Use Tackle or Pound or whatever you have.” At the word “Pound”, Jared's eyes lit up. It ran over to the opposing pokemon and hit it on the head, narrowly avoiding its poison spine. After recoiling a bit, the enemy jumped onto a retreating Jared. “Keep using Pound! Pound it until it can't fight anymore!” The treecko nodded, and hit the pokemon once more. When Jared was in contact with it, it let a string of sticky stuff out from itself. Jared looked disgustedly at the stuff. When he tried to hit the other pokemon again, it wound up being faster, and got a hit on him. Jared was then able to hit it twice in a row, defeating the poor thing.

“That was sooooo coool!” Topaz exclaimed, running up to their pokemon while it was he the process of cleaning himself off. “I've never battled with a pokemon before! Ampy – oh jeez, I should get her before I go see dad – can't really battle. So this is all really new and really cool! Let's do it some more!”

And they did. They battled for about half an hour before Topaz decided that Jared was ready to take on whatever May had. They wandered into Oldale, and were immediately accosted by a worker.

“If I give you these potions, will you please visit the Poke Mart?” they asked, “My boss said that if our sales didn't have at least a ten percent increase in the next week then he'd have to start cutting workers, and I have a wife and family in Littleroot to support, so pl--”

“A-alright!” Topaz interrupted, “I'll visit your shop! Please stop standing so close to me and breathing on me!”

“I'm sorry,” the worker sighed, “I just get panicked when I think of losing my job. So many people are becoming unemployed recently, and the whole economy's going to hell... It's been going on since a little before the new champion took over. I don't want to blame him, but... Well, whatever. Thanks for saying you'll visit.” The person left with a sullen look on their face, going to stand a little bit outside the town's boundaries, as if to spot any potential customers.

Topaz continued into the town, looking around. It was a bit larger than Littleroot, but not by much. They entered into a building with a red roof, labeling itself as a Pokemon Center. Topaz had seen Centers before, in Unova, but none were like this one. Its Poke Mart was not attached to the building itself, and its resting area was much smaller than what they had seen before. It had a very small infirmary for human patients and more complicated pokemon injuries, but there was currently nobody inhabiting it. Oldale did seem to be a bit small for that. Topaz went up to the front counter, seeing a lady with pink hair and a nurse's outfit standing there.

“Hello, and welcome to the Oldale Pokemon Center!” she greeted, “How may I help you today?”

“Hi! Can you please heal my treecko?' Topaz responded.

“Of course! May I see your license?” the nurse asked. Topaz's eyes widened a bit at this question. They hadn't expected this.

“I... don't have one of those yet...” they mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

“Well, then I'm afraid we'll have to charge you a small fee for our services. I'm very sorry,” she apologized, “It's about one thousand Poke.” Topaz fumbled around a bit, getting their wallet out of their purse, then handed over the money. It was supposed to be covering this night's dinner, but that would have to be changed. They then gave Jared's Poke Ball to the nurse, who put it in a machine. After a few seconds, it popped out with a refreshed glow.

“All set!” the nurse chirped, handing the Poke Ball back to Topaz. “Thank you for visiting the Oldale Pokemon Center, and have a nice day!”

“You too!” Topaz called, exiting the Center and heading towards Route 103. They ran a bit before spotting May stretching and looking at the sky. She was humming to herself cheerfully. At the sound of Topaz's footsteps, she turned around, gasping slightly.

“Topaz!” May shouted, running up to them, “What's up? I thought you were gonna go to Petalburg!”

“I was, but when your dad gave me this treecko, he told me to go battle you or something,” Topaz answered, shrugging.

“You got a treecko?!” May gasped, “Those are super cool! Dad was right, we should battle! I've got my torchic Max with me right now!” She pumped her fist out in front of her, then swiftly brought a Poke Ball out and released a pokemon. “Let's go! Max, I choose you!” Topaz released their own treecko, and the battle began.

“Jared, start off with a Pound!” Topaz shouted.

“Don't let it hit you first! Scratch it!” May called. But Jared was too fast, and landed a hit just before Max raked its claws down on the treecko's side.

“Keep doing that!” Topaz commanded. May shouted something similar, and the two pokemon ran at each other again. Jared launched himself into the attack this time, landing an even stronger hit than usual. Max followed up by scratching him again. As soon as Jared recovered, he pounded the torchic over the head once more, and it again responded with a Scratch to the feet. After the two went at each other twice more, the battle was decided. Jared had won.


End file.
